1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention generally relates to computing devices and more particularly to a structure for supporting a computing device such as a network computer.
2. History of Related Art
In the field of microprocessor based data processing systems, traditional desktop machines typically include, at a minimum, a box containing the power supply, processor, and supporting devices, a display device such as a video monitor, a keyboard, and a pointing device such as a mouse. Each of these components typically occupies a significant area of the user""s desk or floor space and may result in an undesirably cluttered or crowded appearance in the user""s home or office. In some environments, the area required for each component (the component""s xe2x80x9cfootprintxe2x80x9d) may be a constraining factor in the design of a workspace. It is therefore almost universally desirable to minimize the footprint of each component in a system.
With the advent of client-server applications, distributed databases, and local area networks, network computers are becoming increasingly prevalent as a viable, low cost alternative to conventional desktop and laptop machines. Network computers, a term which applies broadly to a wide variety of devices optimized for use in a computer network, are typically smaller, cheaper, and consume less power than traditional desktop machines. In many cases, the cost and size of a network computer is minimized by the elimination of permanent mass local storage from the machine under the assumption that the network computer is connected to a computer network that includes one or more distributed mass storage devices which are accessible to the network computer via the network. The lack of a hard disk coupled with advances in semiconductor technology that have resulted in smaller and smaller integrated circuits make it possible to manufacture a network data processing box or thin client that is considerably smaller than conventional desktop machines. The network computer user is, nevertheless, required to find adequate desktop space for the box, display terminal, keyboard, and mouse.
In an effort to address the footprint problem, some manufacturers have attempted to integrate the network computer with the monitor within the same box so that the two components comprise only a single footprint. Integrating the monitor with the computer, however, requires significant development and tooling expense. In addition, the two components do not integrate well from a marketing perspective because the failure rates for the two components are different and because users tend to require improved computer performance more frequently than they require improved monitor performance. It would therefore be highly desirable to implement an apparatus enabling a user to minimize the footprint of a network computer. It would be still further desirable if the implemented solution was inexpensive, reliable, unobtrusive, and integrated well with existing data processing devices.
The problems identified above are in large part addressed by a retention apparatus (hanger) as disclosed herein that is suitable for use with a data processing system that includes a data processing box and a video display as disclosed. The hanger includes a pair of substantially parallel major sides and a pair of substantially parallel minor sides that connect the pair of major sides at their respective ends to define a substantially rectangular aperture suitable for receiving the data processing box. The hanger further includes a hook that has a base portion and a tooth portion connected at an end of the base portion. The base portion extends substantially from and in line with one of the minor sides such that the tooth portion is laterally displaced from one of the major sides with the tooth oriented towards the other minor side. In this configuration the hook enables the hanger to suspend from a groove in the display monitor with the first major side of the hanger in close proximity to a rear face of the video display. The hanger may further include a latch located proximal to the second minor side and in close proximity to the rear face of the display monitor when the hanger suspends from the hook. The latch is preferably enabled to secure the hanger to the video display and may include a tongue affixed to a base piece where the base piece is movably affixed to the hanger such that movement of the hanger base piece when the hanger is in close proximity to the rear face of the display monitor facilitates snapping the tongue into a groove in the rear face of the video display. An extension flange affixed to the latch base piece may facilitate operation of the latch. Cable management means, such as a cable hook, may be affixed to the second major side of the hanger. The hanger may include bumper protrusions to maintain separation between the data processing box and the display monitor when the data processing box is received within the hanger and the hanger is suspended from the groove in the video display.